Revelations
by hipstergeek17
Summary: Professor Severus Snape is the most hated Professor of all of Hogwarts. He was a cruel man that like to cause people pain to everyone... Or so Hermione thought. After learning the truth about her brave Professor, she grows fond of him and starts to develop feeling for her snarky Professor. Set Post Hogwarts-Battle. I post faster on QuoteV.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me, anyone of you. What are the key ingredients of a Draught potion?" Severus asked the class. He walked around the classroom waiting for a willing student. This class was getting on his nerves. He couldn't wait till his class of 7th years were gone. Just because they survived Voldemort's rage since their first years didn't mean they could let their studies go to a waste. The only person who always cared about their grade; that Hermione Granger. Part of the infamous Golden Trio.

And as always Hermione raised her hand an answer that was about to explode from her lips. She didn't choose to be a know it all but she just knew what it was. They had just learned all about it 2 weeks ago.

Severus saw Granger's hand shoot up and rolled his eyes.

This girl should really let her other classmates have a go. But at the same time he knew no one knew the answer.

She was just a foolish know it all and she didn't want to accept it. He ignored her completely and continued strolling between the students' desks.

"Really? No one in this class knows the answer? We just went over this curriculum last week!"

"Sir, please let me answer." Hermione spoke out. Severus rolled his eyes and faced her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Clearly everyone here either doesn't know what you're talking about or is scared to answer the question. You never call on me anyway. And we learned this 2 weeks ago" Hermione explained. She was really irritated that her potions teacher constantly ignores her.

"That's 10 points from Gryffindor for that and a detention after dinner for your cheek. Miss Granger you should really fix your attitude towards your peers or else you're going to get punished."

"Yes sir." Hermione murmured. Snape was really getting on her nerves lately. Even after the war when everything was revealed, he was still being a dick to people who accepted him. The bell rang and everyone left for their next class. She dreaded her detention with the irritated menopausal man.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hermione walked to the dungeons on her way to the potion master's office. She knocked on the door firmly and waited for a response. She heard him yell a "come in!" She opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk reading a book. It was called "A Wizard's guide to Advanced Potions" which she had already read in her 5th year.

She walked up to his desks and waited for him to give her a task to do for her detention.

"Miss Granger, have a seat." Snape greeted. He gestured for her to sit down on the chair in front of his desk. She sat down with a quill in her hand and waited to be surprised with a stack of essays.

"You won't be grading anything for today's detention."

"What will I be doing then sir?" Hermione asked. She was surprised. Snape usually made her grade papers or clean cauldrons or the his potions store.

"We will be working on your behaviour."

"My behaviour?" She said taken aback.

"Yes. You will learn how to respect your peers; especially me."

"I do respect you sir. It's you who don't respect me or anyone." She argued gently.

"This is what I'm talking about." He said gesturing to her. "You talking back to me, you should really fix this."

"With all due respect sir, I think you should start to respect people who respect you."

Severus was going to argue back until she interrupted him.

"Everyone found out your place in the final battle. It was a good thing you switch sides before the battle between the Death Eaters started. But we'll never forgive you for cursing Harry in his first year or all those other times you gave us misery! You're just a man who likes to torment people and cause misery to everyone who gets in your way! You're a cruel man who likes to cause pain to everyone no matter the age! I ha-"

"It's not true!" Severus yelled. He slammed his fist against his table. Hermione jerked backwards in her seat startled at how her potions master reacted.

"It's not true." He said more softly.

"I did not curse Harry's broom in your first year. I muttered a counter curse. It was Quirrell who cursed Harry. I was protecting him. And I did not just 'suddenly switch' sides Miss Granger." With a hint of sassiness in his voice. "I was already on the good side before you came along. Yes, I was a spy for both sides but my mindset was always on the good side. I had to maintain my cruel side for the Dark Lord, he already knew I rebelled against him before, I had to regain his trust once again to protect Hogwarts. It wasn't my choice to be this way. I was born like this up like this; abused and hurt. Ever since the woman I loved was killed by that filthy man, I always was on the good side." Severus explained everything. Hermione felt bad for insulting and yelling at him at the first place. She didn't know this. Kind of ironic for the great know it all.

"I-"

"Next time don't jump to conclusions Granger, it's not healthy. You're dismissed. Your detention is cut short today." He said while his head was down.

"Sir...I'm sorry. I-I didn't know. I-"

"Save your breath Miss Granger, I don't want to hear this now."

"Sir please. I'm sorry." She tried to apologize.

"Get out Granger!" Severus said slowly but fiercely with a bit of hurt in his voice. Hermione bent her head down in shame and walked out not bothering looking back at her professor who was now tearing up.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hermione laid in bed, thinking about what had happened earlier. She didn't know Snape was actually a good person after all. She always saw him as the mysterious cruel man everyone came to talk about. He was actually brave like a Gryffindor.

Hermione felt warmness as she thought about her potions professor. He was innocent all this time. Everyone always had the mindset that he was a bad person. But it was the opposite. He risked his life for Hogwarts; for the whole wizarding world.

She wanted to apologise to him. Properly. She wanted him to know that she was sorry and she forgave everything he did in the past.

This was her plan. And she was going to fulfil it like a Slytherin.

.

.

.

 **AN: To those who stumbled into this, thanks for clicking on my fanfic! Hope you enjoy it! Make sure to fave it and leave your lovely comments. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Each day Hermione tried to apologize to her potions master. But every time he would ignore her. Hermione was getting frustrated. During the weeks she tried to apologize, Hermione started to fall slowly for her professor.

Hermione started to see the who he really was. He was intelligent. He had created his own spells and potions (that he could've used to get money) according to his old potions book. He had a calm but strict disposition. He was the bravest person she ever known.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Professor!" Hermione called out in the dungeon halls. Severus heard the insufferable know it all and started walking faster.

 _What is she doing here?_ Severus thought. _She's been doing this for days now. When is she ever going to stop this?_ He continued to walk faster, hoping that the insufferable girl would go away.

"Professor! Stop! Please hear me out!"

Snape groaned and turned around and looked at her.

"Yes Miss Granger? You must have something really important to say to bug me every second of the day."

Hermione caught up to him and breathed in and out, catching her breath.

"Yes...I wanted to apologize for my behaviour the other night. It was foolish of me and I am deeply sorry. Please accept my apology. I am truly sorry Professor."

"There's nothing you can do Miss Granger what is said is done."

"Please just say you forgive me."

"I think it is unwise for me to say that, for I haven't forgiven you Miss Granger."

"Bu- But I apologized! Ten times!"

"Yes I know and each one of them were the same apology. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to be alone in silence." With that Snape started to walk away.

"What do you want me to do then?" She shouted across the hall. Good thing it was empty. People will talk. Snape stopped and turned around to answer.

"What I want you to do?" Hermione nodded. Snape gave his signature look. "Leave me alone." With that, Snape walked away from the defeated Gryffindor.

She walked back to the her dorm. She was glad she was head girl. She had her own dorm and could be left alone in silence. She opened a chest that was full of firewhiskey. Yes the brightest witch of Hogwarts was drinking. She smuggled it secretly into her dorm for her to drink with friends, but today it's sole purpose was to drown the hurt she was feeling.

After a few bottles she decided she was done. Hermione was intoxicated. She had no idea what she was doing. She didn't notice her walking towards the dungeons.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Severus heard a knock on the door.

Who on earth would be coming at this ungodly hour. He opened the door and saw Granger. Her eyes were almost closed and she was swaying back and forth.

"Hi Ssss-sevvy." She greeted happily.

"Miss Granger, are you intoxicated?"

"Noooo." She answered, giggling at him. Oh she was definitely intoxicated.

"What are you doing here. At my personal chambers?! I just told you a few hours ago to leave me alone! Now you're presence is here." He said fiercely but quietly.

Suddenly he heard a door open from the other end of the dungeons. He didn't want anyone to see her here so Severus pulled Hermione inside his chambers and placed his hand upon her mouth while he said an incantation to block the sound from escaping his room. He sat on the sofa and looked at her angrily.

"Nice room Sevvy. It's really cosy." She said as she swayed back and forth. She walked towards where he was sitting and fell on his couch and sat unwomanly.

"Now tell me what in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"I have to tell you something." She slurred.

"Oh don't you start with the apologizing you did this for weeks. I am tired of that!"

"I'm not going to apologize Sevvy, I'm going to confess something."

"What?! That you're drunk?"

Hermione giggled and scooted closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"I'm in with love you." Severus was taken aback. He looked at her and saw her smiling like a crazy person.

"Th-th-that's a false conclusion Miss Granger. You're drunk You hate me."

"No I don't professor, I think I love you." Hermione started to lean closer and Severus leaned backwards. She put her hands on either side of his arms so he wouldn't escape.

 _She's going to kiss me! What's wrong with this woman?!_

When Severus was stuck between her and the armrest of the couch, he couldn't do anything he was stuck between the armrest and her lips. He watched as she leaned closer and closer to him.

Her lips met his and she started kissing him passionately. She tasted of pure firewhiskey. Ugh! Disgusting. Before he could be lost in the kiss, he pushed her off.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you go to your room, right now." Severus said holding a hand out between them so she wouldn't try anything.

"Your lips are so soft Sevvy. Kissed for the very first time." She started to sing. "LIKE A VIRGIN!"

Severus covered a her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"I suggest you stop this before you receive some punishment."

"Oh yes Professor. I would love punishment. Punish me Severus! I'm such a bad girl!" She moaned. Severus started to get uncomfortable.

"That's it, I'm taking you to your dorm."

He made a invisibility cloak appear and put it on both of them. He ran to his bathroom and retrieved a vial of a potion. He handed it to her and she looked at him confusingly.

"Drink this." He demanded.

"What's this? Sevvy?" She slurred.

"It's a love potion." He said sarcastically. Of course it wasn't a bloody love potion. It was a sleeping potion. It'll keep her asleep until the morning.

She drank it willingly and almost instantly she was asleep. He caught her into his arms and started to walk to her dorm. Good thing she was Head Girl. He didn't want to bust in a dorm full of sleeping, almost naked girls. She was surprisingly light for her age. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Severus continued to watch her sleep, not paying attention to where he was going. He looked up and saw Filch walking towards them. He held his breath and covered her mouth. He slowly walked past Filch and practically ran quietly to her dorm.

"Alohomora." He whispered. Then the door opened and he was presented with Hermione's room. In it was bottles of Firewhiskey. Severus' eyes widened in surprise. That's more than what he drinks in one sitting. He removed the bottles from her bed and laid her down, tucking her in. He watched her for a few moments and left the her dorm and headed back to his chambers.

Severus couldn't stop thinking about what she had said to him. For some reason, she loved him. Why? What did she see in me other than just a "cruel man". _She was drunk. She didn't know what she was saying. She'll be back to her insufferable ways tomorrow._ __

 _ **AN: Thanks for Reading! Be sure to follow to be notified when I update the next chapter! Leave your Comments too! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up groggily. Her head was pounding. _What had happened last night?_ She totally forgot everything. She looked around her room and saw all the bottles of empty firewhiskey on the side of the room. _Oh yeah, that_. She groaned and cleaned up the mess.

Hermione headed to the Great Hall to eat breakfast with her friends. She walked through the doors of the Great Hall, luckily only a few students and teachers were present. She was a mess.

On her way to her best friends, she met the dark obsidian eyes of her potions professor. She stared at them until he looked away. _That was weird. Why had he been looking at me?_ Hermione thought. _Maybe he was irritated with me for all my apologies._

"Hermione! Don't you look, charming." Ron stifled a giggle. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.

"Honesty Ron don't you know what a hangover does to you?"

"You've been drinking last night?!" Harry spat out almost choking on his toast.

"Yes, yes I have and I rather not talk about it. My head is pounding." She groaned putting her head down onto the table.

"Maybe you should visit Madame Pomfrey about that. She'll probably give you a potion." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I should."

"Want us to come with you?" Ron asked. Hermione just shook her head.

"No! No. You have a Quidditch game. You don't have to go with me. I'll see you later. Good luck." She greeted and kissed her two best friends on their forehead for good luck and left.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hermione! How nice to see you here. What can I do for you?" Madame Pomfrey announced.

"Hi Madame Pomfrey. Uhh do you have any potions for headaches and pain? I'm feeling under the weather today."

"Oh I'm so sorry Hermione. I just ran out of stock. These bloody kids having parties and getting drunk." She pointed to the students in chairs that looked hangover as she was. Hermione reddened in embarrassment. "What do you need them for?"

"Uhh..You know, I-I've been studying a lot. You know, get those high grades!" She pumped her fist into the air. "..and I've been staying up late to study that its been causing me stress and headaches lately, so that's why." Hermione explained hoping Madame Pomfrey would believe her.

"As much as I want to help you with your dilema Hermione, I can't provide you any." She answered sadly. Hermione nodded.

"Well guess I could just tolerate the pain until you restock your stores." Hermione answered.

"I'm sure Professor Snape should have these potions, he makes these potions for himself but I don't see anything wrong with you taking one. Why don't you stop by Professor Snape's office and ask if he has some."

"P-professor Snape?"

"Yes. Why don't you pay him a visit. He'll lend you some. If he doesn't, just call me and I'll talk to him." She winked. Hermione gave a fake laughed and nodded.

"Sure, thanks Madame Pomfrey." Hermione left and walked to the dungeons.

Hermione stopped right in front of the door and breathed in. He told her he didn't want to see her again. He told her to leave him alone.

"Please don't be angry. Please don't be angry." Hermione murmured to herself. She gave the door a firm knock and waited. No answer. She knocked again and again calling his name through the door. Nothing. Maybe he was still in the Great Hall. She gave up and walked back the the Great Hall.

"I have to deal with this stupid hangover for the rest of the day." Hermione mumbled to herself. Just then she bumped into someone. Hermione fell on her bottom.

"Ugh." Hermione groaned. "I'm sorry I should've loo-. Professor Snape!"

Hermione looked at him with shock.

"What are you doing in the dungeons Miss Granger? Come to apologise once again?" He said icily.

"Uh no! No. I came to see if you had any potions for headaches. " Hermione said embarrassingly.

"Hangover's got you huh?" Snape scoffed. Hermione's eyes widened. _How did he know?! Was he using Legilimency on me?_

"H-how did you know I was hungover?"

"You paid me a visit to my personal chambers last night. Drunk." He said Hermione's cheeks reddened.

"W-wha-?" Hermione gawked. She couldn't believe it! She visited Snape while she was drunk!? How did she go there undetected?

"You visited me when you were drunk, Miss Granger." Snape reiterated.

"Sorry I-I don't remember anything from last night. C-could you enlighten me on what happened?"

"Well Miss Granger, you've said some things that no one could imagine you saying."

"Like?" Snape looked at her and turned away.

"We'll talk about it another time. Come."

Hermione followed him into his personal store and waited for him. He came out with a vial in his hand.

"Drink this and in a few minutes, you should be feeling better." Snape said as he handed her the vial. Their hands brushed against one another. Severus looked at her and saw her blushing.

"Thank you so much Professor." Hermione thanked. Severus gave her a curt nod and watched her walk away.

 _I need to find out if she really loves me._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was Quidditch between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The 2 rivals houses. Hermione stood in her usual place waiting for Ginny, Harry and Ron to fly out on their brooms. She looked around seeing all the houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. She looked at the Slytherin and saw her potions professor staring at her once again. She started to blush and sent him a quick small smile. She turned around scared of what her professor's reaction was.

 _She smiled at me. Granger looked at me. She was blushing. Was it true then? I need to find out if its true or not._

Severus thought about ways to find out is Granger was really in love with him. Then an idea hit him.

 _The Revelation Potion._

Severus continue to stare at his student oblivious that feelings were starting to arise.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Today you will try to brew a very advanced potion. 'The Revelation Potion'.This potion will reveal anything you may want to know. Also known as Veritaserum. You can find out if the drinker has done wrong, or who the drinker is in love with-" He looked at his class and saw the couples of the class look at each other lovingly.

 _Ugh young love. Makes me want to vomit._

"Although this will become ineffective when the drinker has already confessed. The directions are on the board. I expect all of you to turn in a valid vial of Veritaserum at the end of the class. If not, you should be ready to write a 12 inch essay. You have 2 hours to brew it. Begin." He looked at Granger and saw her start on the potion almost immediately. This was a very difficult potion but her knew that Miss Granger was capable of making a perfect potion.

As always she finished before everyone else. Hermione got up and handed him the a vial of the potion.

Severus inspected it and saw no flaws about the potion. It had the right light green color and the right consistency. His plan was now in place.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Miss Granger see me after dinner." Snape called out. Hermione looked up at him. He wasn't staring at her like before. He was caught up grading papers.

 _What did I do now?_ Hermione thought. "Yes sir." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear. She continued packing her bag and felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Psst! What was that for?" Ron whispered. tilting his head towards Snape.

"I don't know honestly. Hopefully I'm not in trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

I walked up to the door of Snape's office and knocked. I heard him shout "come in" and I opened the door. I walked in and saw Snape sitting there with stacks of papers in front of him. I sat in the seat in front of him.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes. You wanted me to tell you about the incident am I correct?" Hermione's face brightened and nodded. "Yes please will you tell me? The suspense is killing me."

"Really?" Severus said almost sarcastically. He stood up and came back with drinks.

"Here you better make yourself comfortable. It's going to be a long story." Severus handed her a cup of tea. It looked normal, but Severus poured a Revelation Potion beforehand.

Hermione mumbled a thanks and drank the drink.

"Now who are you in love with Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"Severus Snape."

Hermione shook her head, came to a realization and saw Snape in his seat looking surprised.

"What did you just do to me? Did you just spike my drink?"

"Y-you're in love with me Miss Granger?"

"You used the Revelation potion on me! That's why you made us brew it during class!" Hermione shouted. She was angry that Snape spiked her drink.

"Is it true? Are you really!?" Severus shouted. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"You used the potion on me. The potion never lies."

"Why? W-why do you love me? I'm a 'cruel man'." He said quoting her own words. Hermione sighed she knew this was going to happen eventually.

"I love you even if I just realised recently that you weren't always the bad guy. To me, you are the bravest and most intellectual man I've ever met. How could I not fall in love with you? It was wrong for me to judge you without knowing what you really are and I think I would like to get to know you better."

"You want to get to know me, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Severus," Hermione replied slowly. She started to lean closer. Attempting to kiss him again, but he didn't lean away. She brushed her lips against his and kissed him. He slowly kissed back until he pulled away.

"I-I can't do this Hermione." He said without realising he called her by her first name.

"Why? I know you have feeling deep inside you. Don't be scared to show them, Severus."

"It's Professor to you. I am still your teacher. It'll be inappropriate for us to engage in a relationship."

"There has been other cases where students and teachers engaged in relationships before. There's nothing wrong with it."

"That was a long time ago. Things have changed now."

"It's still okay. What's stopping you from loving?"

"I'm still grieving…. Grieving over Lily."

"I'll help you get over her. She must be really proud of you for protecting her son and the people of the wizarding world."

"I can't do this. Will you just leave me?" Severus said as he had his head between her hands. Hermione looked down and sighed in defeat. She stood up and faced him.

"Give it a thought. Think about your true feelings. You can't be alone forever."

Hermione turned around and left the office. Tears were forming in her eyes. She refused to let them fall, but the thought of his rejection hit her hard.

She was going to help him realise his feelings.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hermione stayed away from him, not that she wanted to. She decided that he needed some space.

And the class with him was as awkward as ever. Severus and Hermione would make small glances at each other and look away. Her faced would be flushed every time their eyes met. The dark obsidian met with those golden brown eyes. Severus couldn't deny it also. Every time seeing her, his heart would start to beat faster. He couldn't stop thinking about their kiss. He started getting warmer. His feelings were indeed changing for the insufferable know it all.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Since Valentines is coming up, I have decided, with the Ministry's approval of course. We will have the 1st Valentines Day Ball!" Dumbledore announced before the feast.

Everyone in the hall smiled and giggled at the Headmaster's announcement. All the couples looked at each other. Those who despised Valentine's day or love shook their head.

"This ball is only strictly for Years 5-7. Those who receives grades lower than Poor for any are also not invited."

Some students groaned knowing that their grades weren't the best.

Hermione looked around and saw all the couples smiling at each other, giggling. She sighed knowing that she won't be feeling that feeling sooner. She looked around and stopped at Severus. He was sighing. She knew that he wouldn't want to go to the ball. He wasn't a romantic person. Then she saw him lift his head up and look at her. She blushed furiously and smiled at him to find him smirking at her in return. She looked away embarrassed at her flushed face.

Hermione looked at her friends who were staring at her smiling. from ear to ear

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione questioned.

"He's looking at you!" Ron nearly shouted.

"Who's looking at me?"

"Daniel Firewatcher!" Ginny whispered in her ear.

Daniel Firewatcher? The hottest boy in the school? Looking at me? There's no way.

Hermione turned to see and believe it or not, it was true. Daniel Firewatcher a 7th year who could make girls and maybe some boys swoon to their knees. He had a slick back hairstyle, sharp cheekbones, eyes as blue as the ocean, lips as soft as a baby's bum and was extremely intelligent. He was probably next after Hermione in intelligence. He was the definition of a perfect boy for maybe everyone.

Daniel continued staring at her smiling almost making her blush. Not as hard as Severus made her blush. She smiled back and turned back to her friends.

"Oh, my Hermione! I think he might ask you to the ball!" Ginny squealed in excitement. "You're so lucky!"

"By the way he's looking at you I think he just might," Ron answered. Hermione chuckled.

"Maybe he's just being friendly. Anyway enough about me. Who are you going to the ball with?" Hermione asked her friends.

"Well, I'm taking Ginny, of course," Harry answered. Hermione watched as the 2 lovebirds rubbed noses. eh, maybe it's their thing.

"Well I don't have anyone unfortunately but I have an idea on who to ask. You lot will have to wait on who she is on the day of the ball."

"Wow, Ron, the suspense is killing me." Harry joked. Everyone laughed and ate their dinner in happiness.

Severus watched Hermione intently during dinner. He had noticed her looking and blushing at him. Maybe she was really in love with him. But he couldn't love her. It was inappropriate and wrong.

He watched her as she looked down the table. He looked what she was looking at and saw that Daniel looking at her. That Daniel! Why was he looking at his Hermione?! His? He was acting possessive now. He felt a punch of jealousy hit him. Why was he acting jealous? He didn't like her. Or did he. He watched as Hermione throw him a smile.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You have an essay due on the next week. 13th of February. If you don't hand it in on that day, say goodbye to the Valentine's day ball." Snape announced as the bell rang for the student's next class. He watched as they all walked out. Hermione walked out last. At the door, he saw Daniel Firewatcher waiting for her. He smiled and took her books she was carrying. They walked together leaving Severus jealous.

He regretted sending her out the day she confessed. He should've not done that. Now she was off with some other popular guy. It was like Lily all over again.

He wanted to confess his new love for her and his heart agreed. On the other hand, his brain told him it was wrong. You're a professor and she's a student. He groaned at the conflict his brain and heart were having.

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you found any errors I'm sorry. Please leave comments and follow this story!


End file.
